


Most Eligible Cat-chelor [Art]

by ralsbecket



Series: WinterIron Stockings [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Bucky Barnes, Digital Art, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Tony adopted a cat. Or, well, he supposed that the cat kind of adoptedhim.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Stockings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149548
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Most Eligible Cat-chelor [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudearrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudearrow/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [rudearrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudearrow/pseuds/rudearrow) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> A/N: Inspired by Ru's "most eligible bachelor that also turns into a cat" prompt! A short drabble but also an art based off [this photo of RDJ](https://i.imgur.com/IzBRZ.png). Hope you enjoy, rudad!
> 
> (Reblog the post [here](https://ralsbecket.tumblr.com/post/642503018298900480/most-eligible-cat-chelor-art-by-ralsbecket-tony)!)

Tony adopted a cat. Or, well, he supposed that the cat kind of adopted _him_. He’d found it perched along the top of his rich neighbor’s wall most days out of the week, and after a while, he decided to start bringing it treats whenever he’d walk by. Some days, if he had the time, he’d talk to the cat about random things – working as an architect, taking care of his sick mother, or failing miserably at the whole “love” scene. (Was he crazy for talking to a cat? Only if someone caught him doing it. In his defense, Tony didn’t exactly have a lot of friends in town.)

It just… kind of went home with him one day. Tony sat on the curb as the cat rubbed up against his back and arms – almost like a comforting gesture – as he mentioned that his mother had gotten worse before she’d gotten better.

“It was… scary, you know,” Tony said plainly, reaching down to pet the cat gently. “I’m so grateful that she’s doing better. I don’t know what I would’ve done if – hey!”

The cat hopped into his lap, rubbing against his chest. It stretched up and almost made a point to catch the looped chain around its neck on Tony’s skin. After a moment, the brunet shifted to hug his furry friend, grateful for even the weird comfort.

When he caught the reflection of his watch, Tony jumped straight to his feet, all but throwing the cat off. It thankfully landed lithely on the sidewalk next to him, meowing loudly as if affronted.

“Sorry!” Tony muttered, and then shook his head after. “I’ve got a deadline for a – why am I explaining this to a cat?” He brushed off the back of his pants, adjusting his shirt before bending down. To the cat, he said, “I’ll be back tomorrow with some new treats for you, little guy.”

Tony turned on his heel and started for his house just a block down the road. He nearly tripped over himself when the cat bounded between his legs, circling him, and rubbed against his legs as he went.

“No, shoo! Go away,” Tony hissed half-heartedly. “Don’t you live at that rich dude’s mansion? He’ll probably kill me for taking his cat or something.”

Tony would pretend that he didn’t make a girlish shriek when the cat climbed up his leg and settled itself on his shoulders. A contented purr started by his ear after the chain stopped clinking, and he couldn’t help smiling at that. He reached up to scratch under its chin.

“Fine. But you’re going back first thing tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
